Mufin
Opis Mufin jest mieszanką jej rodziców oraz suczką trzeciego pokolenia. Jest mieszanką ras Syberian Husky i Gerberian Shepsky. Jej rodzice rodzice Victoria i Gray. Jest młodszą siostrą Scott 'a i Scotty. Ma sześć ludzkich lat. Jest dziewczyną Maxis 'a. Wygląd Mufin jest mieszanką jej rodziców. Ma żółte futro, ciemnoszarą łapkę, ciemnoszary pyszczek oraz białą łatkę na twarzy. Jej oczy są niebieskie. Charakter Mufin jest energiczna, wesoła, zabawna, miła, urocza, ciekawska, przyjacielska, koleżeńska, trochę wytonowana i trochę szalona. Jest i wrażliwa. Bardzo lubi spędzać czas z pieskami z PP i ich przyjaciółmi. Na początku udawała asertywną, by nie udawać kochliwej, teraz jest bardzo czuła i czasem nieśmiała w stosunku do Maxis 'a. Nie lubi wrogów PP, unika ich jak ogień wody. Umiejętności Sunia świetnie jeździ na łyżwach oraz tańczy. Rodzina * mama - Victoria * tata - Gray * starsza siostra - Scotty * starszy brat - Scott * babcia - Everest * dziadek - Chase * wujek - Dylan * wujek - Kaiden * wujek - Heks * wujek- Viggo * ciocia - Amber * ciocia - Brooklyn * ciocia - Snowy * ciocia - Jessie * ciocia - Briana * ciocia- Valixy * chłopak- Maxis Dubbing * wersja angielska - Clare Gundersen * wersja polska - Magdalena Stużyńsk Biografia Mufin rodziła się jako ostatnia z miotu w szpitalu ,,Adventure Bay Hospital". Strach # Burze # Tornada # Wojna # Stracenie bliskich Lubi # Bawić się. # Spędzać czas z rodziną i pieskami z PP i ich przyjaciółmi. # Tańczyć. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Wyjazdy. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Deszcz. # Śnieg. # Słońce. Nie lubi # Kociej Katastrofy 2 # Wojen # Burz. # Wrogów PP. # Kłamstwa. Ciekawostki # Jest najmłodsza z jej rodzeństwa # Jest miksem jej rodziców # Ona i Maxis, to para. # Ma starszego brata o imieniu: Scott i starszą siostrę o imieniu Scotty. # Jej rodzice to Gray i Victoria. # Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są: Miley i Holly. # Ma 35 cm wzrostu. # Kiedyś traktowała Maxis 'a jak przyjaciela, jednak po tym jak ją uratował i wskazywał drogę w lochach, zaczęła odczuwać inne, głębsze uczucie. Galeria Mufin Mufin.png Gray x Victoria's puppies.png Sketch-1503518637109.png|Mega sweet rysunek narysowany przez KeylęLPS !!! sketch-1505331783740.png|Mufin i Ally bawią się Sketch-1506259254652.png|SPECIAL NA KONIEC ŚWAITA 2017 23 . 09 Untitled92.png|ARCYCUDNY! rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 ❤️❤️ Sketch-1517400768091.png|Przecudny!! Rysunek! Narysowane przez Puppy <33 Mufin in the park.png|ARCYŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY przez Puppy <333333 Sketch-1518622466106.png|Maxis X Mufin. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. 1522682656321.png|Z okazji Wielkanocy. Miley Mufin Prima Drover Milk Shiny Riverdale Junio and Sassie opening presents from Santa Claus decmber challenge day 6.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 6 Mikołajki 32FD641F-DD60-4FD7-A0C6-060656B1FC67.png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek trzeciego pokolenia Kategoria:Gerberiany Shepsky Kategoria:Szczeniaki Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Szczeniak Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Przyszłe duże psy Kategoria:Małe psy Kategoria:Małe pieski Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Obecnie małe psy Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Piesek bez zawodu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Najmłodsza z miotu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Córka Kategoria:Córki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Przyszły członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Przyszła członkini Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mix Syberian Husky X Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Mixy. Syberian Husky X Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Suczka w związku